1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door securing devices and in particular to door stops which can be inserted between the door and the floor to prevent opening of the door.
2. Prior Art
The use of door stops for securing doors against unauthorized entrance is well known. The use of a stop which maintains the door in the closed position also enhances the efficacy of chain-type securing devices which are usually secured between the door and the door jamb.
As is well known chain securing devices, even though used in conjunction with ordinary door locks, are not proof against unauthorized entry as once the door has been unlocked chain securing devices usually allow the door to open somewhat, which enables those versed in the art of breaking and entering to release the chain.
In order to increase security, many types of door stops have been devised which effectively maintain the door in its closed position even though the door may be unlocked. Most of these door stop devices embody a wedge which fits between the door and the floor and which can be locked in place to the floor. In most of such devices however, it is possible to rotate the wedge-shaped stop from beneath the door without dislodging it from the floor and thus open the door slightly to enable other tools to be used to remove the door stop.